


Magical Election

by Smith_11



Series: Academia Series [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Magic, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: Akko becomes the new Head of Magic, Diana almost kills her, Time travel happens.
Series: Academia Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317
Kudos: 3





	1. One

A year has passed since the Nine Worlds have been saved. Akko and the others have started their bee lives like they were perfect. Akko still talked to her dad in secret, but he didn't try to at least hurt anyone. He works as a janitor now.

Sucy and her new body is perfect for her. She doesn't even have her cancer anymore. She can shoot lighting out of her hands and she has even more knowledge even from the Mushroom Queen crown. She and Akko hung out and became closer, Sucy says even though she hated most people, the thing that kept her happy was Akko.

Everyone lived a good life, but something happened. The Head of all Magic, died. He died from natural causes, he was 104 years old. People are already looking for the youngest witch to take the mantle. The Head of Magic means that the person can help in any magical parts of the magical community. The witches of course wanted Diana, but because Akko is smarter, kinder in the magical community, and pretty much saved the world multiple times, Akko is placed as a candidate.

"I don't know, I can't lead Sucy, I just can't." Akko says as she sipped on her coffee.

"I know you're scared, but what can I do to make you feel better?" Sucy asked.

Akko knew Sucy can do anything, she is way more aggressive than her in magic. She smiled to herself.

"Be my running mate, if I win you can be Vice Head of Magic."

"Deal."

They shook hands and Akko gave her a big hug and Sucy hugged back. 

"Come on we can start on the campaign," Sucy says.

They both leave.


	2. Two

Akko planned her campaign, with the help and the sternness of Sucy, they were able to grab some strong votes, they were even able to convince her to come from Diana's side to theirs. Akko knew Diana would be mad if she wins, but it doesn't matter to her, she wouldn't hide her super intelligence anymore, she would win, plus, she couldn't wait to see the look on Diana's face when she wins.

A day before the election day, everyone is celebrating at Akko's apartment, even Hannah and Barbra who have taken a liking to Akko have joined the party and voted for her. Sucy pulled her aside to talk to her.

"Akko, I'm obviously glad that we are doing this, but there is a problem," Sucy says.

"What is it?" Akko asked.

"Diana talked to me and tried to get me to tell you to get out of the election, I, of course, stabbed her in the leg and went away, but she is unstable, there is something wrong with her, I should know, I was once a serial killer."

"Let's just see what happens and go with it," Akko states.

The next day, the election and the final results came in, Akko won, she finally felt proud of herself, but Diana was furious. Akko took away the one thing that she strived for. Everyone in her family called her a disgrace later in the day, Diana couldn't handle this anymore. She went to go do something.

Akko is sworn in and Sucy as well, they felt the job was pretty easy, they received a letter from Diana. Diana wanted to do a magical duel against Akko. Sucy knew Diana is crazy, she could kill Akko, but Akko is skilled with magic, so she'll be fine. Akko wrote back a letter saying she'll do it.

"She won't back down, I'll do this to keep her back," Akko says.

Sucy joins as Akko's second, they went to Luna Nova where the duel would take place. Akko sees Diana with a crazy look in her eyes.

"You took everything from me, my legacy, my dreams, and the one thing that I worked hard for," Diana stated.

"I have to prove myself as well just like you," Akko says.

"You had everything given to you, I had to work for it!"

"Yeah right, you're spoiled, Akko is better, let's just do this," Sucy stated.

Akko couldn't hurt Diana, she can't kill her, she wants to push her away from these problems. They walked back ten paces and fired their spells, a blinding light flash out of nowhere, when it cleared, everyone reacted in shock.

Akko had a small hole near her heart, she was bleeding out, Diana was in shock, she didn't know that would happen. She tried to go to her, but Sucy angrily shot a lightning bolt at her. Akko groans in pain. Sucy looks at her sadly.

"I won't lose you," Sucy picks up Akko bridal style and runs away.

Diana wonders what she just did.


	3. Three

Diana ran away and went inside her house, she couldnt believe it. She hated Akko, she wanted to hurt her. But now, she might die. She didn't want that! She just wanted to beat Akko, she didn't want her to die. What would people think of her now? She almost killed the Head of Magic, she would be considered a criminal.

Akko, her rival, she didn't mean too...she...she had to go see her.

Akko is later in crital condition, magic helped her get her stable, but she didn't wake up. Everyone was their in the waiting room, Sucy is still in shock, she was covered in Akko's blood.

Amanda went up to Sucy, "What happened?"

"Diana, she wanted to duel Akko, their was this light and…" Sucy choked up. "Her chest, that hole…"

Amanda gave Sucy a hug, so did everyone else. Sucy, now acting Head of Magic, must make sure the witches are ok. Chariot wouldn't stop crying. She spotted Malum walking in, she wraps her arms around him and sobbed. He hugged back.

"They don't know if she will wake up, oh why her?!" Chariot cried.

"I don't know, if she doesn't surivie I don't know what I might do with myself." Malum stated.

Diana walks in, she instantly felt the glares all around her, Amanda went over to attack her, but Little and Constance held her back, but that didn't stop Chariot from slapping Diana across the face.

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE NOW! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Chariot yelled.

"I just want to see her…" Diana says.

Sucy slammed Diana against the wall by her throat, "YOU DON'T FUCKING DESERVE TO SEE HER! LEAVE BEFORE I ADD YOU TO MY KILL COUNT!"

Diana slinked away, she already us hated by the others, but the next worse thing is that she hears rumors of a trial being held for her soon. What can she do? She felt a tap on her shoulder when she walked out of the hospital, she turned around to see a boy that looked like Akko with red eyes and height, but like Sucy with pale skin and pink unkept hair.

"Who are you?" Diana asked. "Taking notes of his appearance."

"I am Gregory Kagari-Mavabran. And I am from the future." He says.


	4. Four

Diana walked to a private space far away from the hospital where she can speak to Gregory. She couldn't believe this, time travel? How?

"You're from the future? How?" Diana asked.

"I just am. I used a spell that won't come into existence for thirty years." He explained.

"You have two last names."

"I am the Grandson of Akko and Sucy, both of their children date and have me."

"But why are you here?"

"To fix the future, to save it. From you. Luckily, I was able to. But I must keep you at Bay, you are a spoiled brat."

Diana shifted uncomfortably, "What happens in the future?"

"There is an invasion, a race of aliens looking for the most powerful weapon my Grandmother has."

"The shiny Rod."

"In the original timeline, you slowly placed a poison in Akko after the duel, she died on my twenty-first birthday. When she died, the magic of the Shiny Rod died along with her. Without Akko,the aliens kill everyone, and the world ends."

"Because of me."

"Yes, because of you. I time traveled back and blinded you with a spell that distracted the Poison spell, so my Grandmother will be alive. But you need to answer for your crimes."

"I know, but…"

Gregory slapped Diana, "But nothing! You need to answer for them now!"

Then police sirens are heard.


	5. Five

Diana became scared, she couldn't be arrested, she can't! Everyone in the world would qnat her to face justice. They even want her hanged or put on death row. She turned to Gregory with a look of fear on her face. He sighs.

"I won't let you get arrested, but it is a part of history," He states.

"Please no!" She pleaded.

"You must face justice."

Diana saw two police officers walk to her and placed cuffs on her, Gregory had a small smirk as he watched her be taken away.

Akko woke up with a groan, she looked around and saw she was in the hospital. She had IV's running through her arms. She sighs, she is alive. She saw all of her friends and family hugging her and her mom kissing her face. She even hugged her dad. Who she was surprised is here.

"Akko, the doctors say you're alright, they also found a poison spell in your blood, but they got rid of it." Chariot explains.

"Diana was arrested after she left the hospital," Amanda stated.

"Diana was here?" Akko says?

"Yeah, we didn't want her to see you, she is a monster." Sucy says. "All the stuff she did to us, to you, she can't just walk in her and see the person she hurt."

"Yeah, but I want to be there when the trial happens, I want my say." Akko stated.

"If that's what you want Akko, we're going to get some food, want some?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah sure."


	6. Six

Diana was given a lawyer and sometimes in a cell. The trial was in a few minutes, she couldn't face all of those people. She couldn't. But she had no choice, she had to. She was placed in the courtroom, she eyed the jury, half of them were supporters of Akko, she sighs to herself. When the trial started, all of the evidence pointed to Diana, she had no edge.

Akko, now in an arm cast, walks up to Diana and glares at her, "I thought you were my friend, but you not only hurt me, you hurt our trust. Goodbye Diana."

Akko sat down next to the others, the judge sentenced Diana two years in prison, Diana was escorted away sadly.


End file.
